


Paying The Price For Pleasure

by ShadowAssassinz



Series: Paying The Price For Pleasure [1]
Category: AltMal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAssassinz/pseuds/ShadowAssassinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my first stories, it's a bit old but got a lot of likes :P</p>
<p>This is a Assassin's Creed yaoi story meaning it's M/M if u don't like it don't read otherwise please enjoy :D</p>
<p>This is AltMal (Altair x Malik) </p>
<p>Fluff, romance, dirtiness (if i can manage xD), violence and gore, humor and sadness</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is a bit short :P this was my first yaoi story but i just fell in love with AltMal xD cuz they are so cute!!! There might be errors in the text and if so i apologize,also, i have a profile on Fanfiction.net but it's kinda buggy! Any request/feedback is always welcoming :D

Altaïr ran across the roof with all of his speed bumping in to a chimney or two, his white armor shining in the sun as he was sliding by every archer he meet. After running around for about forty five minutes he stopped by a small chimney shadow to catch his breath. For a minute he closed his eyes...focusing...breathing slowly then it came; the eagle-vision. The large church started shining yellow and it was as if the whole world had slowed down.

He closed his eyes again but this time he opened them fast and then he took off again and he was lucky, for just as he took off an arrow flew right at him and landed where he had stood just a couple seconds after he had moved. His golden eyes inspected the church for just a second then he found the right place for him to be able to climb it as fast as possible. The ground guards weren't a problem anymore as they did not have the ability to climb the stone church straight wall, but it was not the ground guards that he feared but the archers. When he was climbing he was obviously not as fast as when he ran, that gave the archers a bigger chance to hit him. He didn't want the odds to favor the gourds as he was still tired and sore from running, jumping and falling through the town while being chased by a whole troupe of guards. 

He cursed and cleansed his teeth at how close the arrow was to actually hit him. He continued to climb till he finally reached the top of the church and saw the big old black church bell that he had heard so many times. He jumped up and sat down on the cold stone floor breathing heavy and slowly closing his eyes to make sure he could hear if they we're still following him. After several minutes of compleat silence he knew they we're gone. Altaïr leaned back his head and rested it against the cold stone wall looking out at the sky that slowly was turning dark. He rubbed his ribs feeling them carefully to make sure none of them were broken, they weren't. He cursed to himself dragging his tired body to stand up, he finally stood up seeing if his weak legs could hold him up. Looking down he saw a hay pile and and slowly a grin smile appeared on his face. He held out his arms and stood on the edge looking down at the hay pile again, he took a slow breath and and jumped. Altair opened his eyes and was covered in hay and his ribs were hurting a bit from landing on his side.

"Damn it!" He cursed pulling himself up on shaky legs even thought it hurt he knew that he had to find the bureau as soon as possible. After several minutes of running in the shadows avoiding guards Altairs eyes stuck to a mark on one of he stone houses. Fast and quietly he climbed up the wall and jumped down the Bureau and because of his agile abilities he left no sound as his connected to the floor.


	2. Silence Does Not Bring Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malik has a short temper and anger problems, Altaïr doesn't handle rage well. They're the perfect couple!!!! xD

Altair stood up straight cleansing his teeth at the fiery pain that struck in his ribcage "are you just going to stand out there all night or come in so I can get some actual work done? "a voice said from inside the Bureau. Altair closed his fist until the noise of his leather gloves stretching caught the voice attention making it sound even more annoyed ''by Allah…get your ass in here novice!" Altair slowly walked inside removing his hand from his ribs. The second he meet eyes with Malik he held down his head so that his hood covered even more of his face "safety and peace Malik" Altair slowly peeked up to see what expression Malik would make…if it was okay for Altair to walk closer to the counter or to even meet eyes with him…no…never he didn't have the rights to look Malik in the eyes at least not yet. "tsk what is it that you want? Novice" Malik shrugged as he dropped some maps and a big book that he could write down information about a target that was meant to be eliminated by the Assassin that came with the information. 

Altair cleared his throat "I am here because I seek Mohammed La'had, the man whom deals with the trading here in Jerusalem where can I find him?" Malik slammed his hand on to the book "arrogant brat!" he spat aloud and looked at the startled Altair "what is it I have done wrong now?!" Altair tried to hold back his anger but it was slowly leaking out and he was losing control over it. "you think I will just give you all of the information? That you can just come in here and demand that I serve you the information that you are suppose to find out yourself?! You think you can just arrive here and that I'll just point out your target?!" Altair opened his mouth as to say something but closed it fast looking down at the floor again. "have you forgotten what it means to be a novice?! Or did Al Mualim just rank you master just because you were his little lap dog or...!" Malik was cut off as Altair jumped on top of the counter grabbing on to his throat, pulling him over the counter and then throwing him in to the small table behind him.

Altair was furious and blocked out the sound of Malik groaning as he tried to move. Altair grabbed on to his dark blue robes and pulled him closer to him as he went down on one knee to be face to face with Malik, not only had Malik lost an arm but also an brother because of Altairs stupid and arrogant ways he had also endangered the Assassin's home and the life of Al Mualim himself. Altair breathing started to slow down as he looked straight down at Malik, once again ashamed of what he had done but unaware of what he should do now. Truth be told Altair didn't hate Malik….he loved him…they had been friends since they were just teens and they had done so much together, closer then brothers but not yet lovers. Altairs first kiss was with Malik and after that moment it didn't matter if he was with a woman…all he could think of was him. 

"Malik….i know you hate me..i know you do but…." Malik snapped kicking Altair off him with force and coughing loudly as he was trying to catch his breath. Altair sat up looking down at the floor once again not knowing what he should do "please Malik…tell me what I can do for you to at least see me as an brother again" Altair whispered then slowly he waited for the yelling the cursing and the throwing to start but it never did. Malik just sat there staring at him, Altair couldn't make out what expression Malik was making so he just sat there in the quiet room willing to stay there all night as long as Malik would say something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, yes they are short but they become longer....just like a d**k 
> 
> :D plz leave a comment or kudos, requests and suggestions are just as welcome :D


	3. Don't Touch My Shop....BITCH!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble Drops From The Skies

Malik got up and brushed off the old dust from his dark blue robes "M...Ma" Altair ran before Malik managed to get up and tried to rush out the Bureau. "don't even try novice…" Malik said as he had already grabbed on to Altairs robes. Malik might have lost an arm but that didn't make him a cripple! And his reflex and skills with a sword were still as good if not better, yes Altair knew these things and yet he hurt Malik….again…and this time he must have made Malik feel even weaker.

"Excuse me" a voice said and both Malik and Altair turned. "a costumer…." Malik said as he let go of Altair. "I'm sorry you had to see that, ehem…h..how may I help you?" He asked and walked behind the counter, Malik was always good at talking and being professional even in the worst of times. While he was talking and being nice to the Woman who definitely didn't notice how Altair was slowly sneaking out "good you're off to deliver the deed" Malik said without even looking at Altair. A quietly smirk rode on Altairs face as he hid more under the big hood, he knew how good Malik was with words and him pointing out the papers on the counter that would lead to the target made him seem even smarter.

Altair rushed off and ran up against the wall, and just like that he was gone. "oh my…what a talented man" the woman said and chuckled. More like slow and ignorant Malik thought as he gave a fake smile to the woman trying to get her to say what she needed so he could get the old hag out of the shop. Malik was never fond of woman, he never quite knew why but for some reason he often just found them annoying. It was not as he was blind…he knew when a woman was beautiful but never found himself getting attracted to them. Loving a man was forbidden he knew that well even thought he did like Alt….NO WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING?! "I DO NOT LIKE THAT NOVICE! NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY! NEVER!". 

[Few Hours Later]

He looked out at the Bureaus roof, the sun is going down..he should be back soon Malik thought and sat out some new fruits on the table begging to Allah that the flies wouldn't eat on them again. He didn't make much money at the time so food and new material wasn't THAT easy to get. Hours went by and Altair had yet arrived "what is taking him so damn long?!" Malik said with an very annoyed voice. Malik had to be prepared if Altair would come back hurt or in need of cover, Malik jolted as he heard the bells ring "so you are found out now huh? Or did it take this long for you to Assassinate him?" Too many guards were near the Bureau and he could hear how they knocked on doors. It was by law, you had to close al the windows, doors and anything else that would lead to the outdoors as soon as you heard the bells.

So Malik went over to the door and closed it together with the Window. Till he walked out to the Bureaus roof he knew he had to close it but just a few more minutes…he might…."hey you! Do you not know the rules here cripple!?" Malik looked up and meet eyes with an archer "y…yes of course" Malik said swallowing his anger "b..but as you can see it takes a bit of time to close it" "well I guess I can do it for you as you are all alone and helpless". "I do not need your help so don't you dare put your dirty hands on my shop!" Malik yelled while looking at the archer who slowly jumped down and landed on the rug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed please leave a comment or kudos...or both :P 
> 
> Stay Sharp! >:D
> 
> Follow The Creed! 
> 
> Did I Ever Tell You The Definition Of Insanity? ;D


	4. Never Touch What Does Not Belong To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Malik Q.Q...

"Dirty? Ha! You know...no one would even care if a pathetic cripple like you were to die…how sad killed by an Assassin in his own shop trying to protect his worthless books" Malik took a step back, no weapon only his hand to defend himself. "what is that you have in your belt?" the guard asked as he took a step closer to Malik. "get out of my shop and I will forget that you ever stepped foot here archer!" Malik said trying to hide the diary he had tucked away in his pants to be easy to reach and hide due to his hand.

The archer ran at him and pushed him down with surprise as Malik struggled and cursed at him to get off "BY ALLAH I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS!" Malik yelled trying to push him off but with only one working hand it was not as easy as it might have been if he had still had his other hand. "what is it you are hiding in your pants there?" the archer asked and laughed mischievously. Because of the lack of women that would want a guard as a husband seeing as they have little time and pay for the family many guards rape people but Malik never thought a guard would go as far as to try to rape another man.

Malik started to lose it as the man was undressing him faster then he thought he was able to and there was nothing he could do…no! NO! this was wrong…he had done things with Altair but that never felt as wrong as it did when the archer touched him "GET OFF ME!" Maliks head flew back and hit the floor fast as the archer punched him with full speed "shut your mouth CRIPPLE! You'll enjoy it if you stop moving" the guard said and the smile on his face made Malik want to puke.

It all happened so fast, at one second the archer was laughing loudly and the next he stopped, Malik looked up as the blood from the blade dripped down on his cheek "A…Altair…" the man had been stabbed in the chest by the wristblade and was now pulled off Malik and thrown in to the wall-fountain behind him. The archer held his chest and tried to gasp for air as Altair walked up to Malik leaning down at him looking at his body to make sure he wasn't hurt. He stopped when he saw the bloody lip Malik had and the small blood stain on the floor. Malik meet eyes with Altair and saw how terrifying and dark they looked "A…Altair I'm fine…really he didn't g…"

Altair rose up and slowly turned his body half way to the Archer that was staring at him with fear "y…you….you're the Assassin! w…what are you doing here with the cripple?!" Altair snapped again but this time he ran at the archer slamming his head in to the wall raising his fist to him

"ALATIR STOP! STAY YOUR HAND FROM THE BLOOD OF THE INNOCENT!" Malik screamed and Altair held back his hand. "well then we are lucky….heh didn't your mother teach you not to lay your hand on things that do not belong to you?" the wristblade came out and Altair started punching him in the face, the screams from the man was terrifying and the blood stained the walls and the floor. But Altair kept going faster and faster till you could no longer see anything but a bloody mess that was once a face. Altair finally stopped and shielded the blade and slowly stepped away from the lifeless body. His breathing showed that he was still in rage. Malik slowly got up and tried to pull up his pants up all the way as Altair turned around and stared at him. Several minutes passed and they just stood there staring at each other "...are you alright? " Altair asked him with a scared look on his face "y..yes.." Malik said embarrassed over the fact that he almost got raped by a man! "yes…I am fine" Malik said again ensuring. "D….did he?" Altair said clenching his teeth and sounding as he was about to rage again, just the thought of it pissed him off so much he wished the man was still alive just so he could beat him up even more….or more like kill him in a more brutal way.

"no! he did not….now let us clean this up and never speak of it again" Malik hissed as he turned around to get some rags and water to scrub the blood off the floor and wall "and don't think you can avoid it! it's your fault it got so messy" Altair grabbed on to Maliks arm staring in to the back of his head "you are hurt….you liar!" Altair said and pulled Malik inside pushing him down on to a pillow "pfft haha what are you doing?!" Malik laughed as Atried to find medical supplies. "what?" Altair asked with a confused face. "you know nothing related to medicine or healing" Malik said trying to stop laughing, even if it seemed as if he was being rude to Altair Malik still thought it was a sweet gesture, even thought he would never admit that.

"I'll be fine it was just a scratch" Altair jumped on to Malik and pushed him down but watching so that Malik did not hit his head again "where did he touch you…?" Altair said with a serious look on his face. "i…I AM NOT TELLING YOU THAT!" Altairs expression changed again and this time he was pissed off again "WHERE?!" he asked again in a more angry tone. "t..there and there…a…and lower I guess" Malik said as he pointed out the places the guard had touched "and…" "and..?" Altair asked again.

"…I guess down there…" Malik looked away embarrassed and annoyed, his cheeks grew pink and he tried to hide it with his hand but Altair grabbed it and gently kissed his cheek. "A…Altair? what the hell are you doi.." Altair laid his hand were Malik had showed the archer touched him then slowly started rubbing it. Malik jolted and clenched his teeth not in a aggressive way but in a nervous way "d..don't" Malik whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you liked and want more don't hesitate to leave a comment and/or kudos :D
> 
> Stay Sharp >;D
> 
> Follow The Creed! C:
> 
> Did I Ever Tell You The Definition Of Insanity? >:]


	5. You Can't Make Up Excuses Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lil cliffhanger i guess? :3

Malik met eyes with Altair and his cheeks grew red "does it hurt here?" Altair asked as he smiled and moved closer to Malik. "N...no" Malik replied gently feeling the back of his head. What the hell was Altair doing?! K..kissing?...no...haha no he must have um...he must have...um...YES! He must have had his hands all bloody so he wanted to see if Malik had a fever...yes that must be it! Malik sighed at his own childish excuses.

"By Allah...Malik are you even listening to me?" Malik looked back up at Altair and saw his annoyed expression, it pissed him of like it always did "of...of..course I AM!"  
"Good! So what did i say?" Altair asked in the most mocking way he could "hmm...? Oh... Well you.." "You did NOT listen you little liar!" Altair said and gave him a big smirk.

Malik placed his hand on to Altairs and gently removed it "haha yes, yes i guess i was lost in thoughts again!" Malik almost yelled trying to hide the fact that he removed Altairs hand from his hip where the archer had roughly hit him.  
It grew quiet in the room and suddenly Altair changed expression. He looked at Malik like he was going to scold him, a more serious look he had never seen Altair make. "What?" Malik asked while his cheeks began to get their normal tan color, it was funny thought, how Altair was out almost all day and traveling around while Malik was just in his bureau all day yet his skin was much more tanned then Altair's

"Here" Altair said and showed Malik the bloody feather "it is done, the target now lays dead" he added as he put the feather away. "Good work...thought this was an easy mission for even a novice and you took so much time doing it...i am...not shocked" Malik said and tried to stand up.

"...i took the time so that they would not follow me back here and you would be at risk" Malik wished he wouldn't have said that and felt a bit guilty " i understand that you didn't want to risk the bureau...good of you"  
"Did i say the bureau?" Malik got up and could feel how his head started hurting "fuck!" Altair looked at Malik surprised at his sudden outburst and then got up together with him "what is it?"

"Nothing...i just need to get back to work then i need to deliver some maps and a diary then i need to clean up...that mess... And THEN i need to" Altair grabbed on to Malik and threw him over his shoulder "ahh what the hell are you doing?! You stupid NOVICE!" Malik yelled throwing with his arms and hitting Altair in the back.

For every hit Malik slowed down. Altair however did not even seem to notice anything and just kept on walking till he came to the stairs leading to the second floor. The room was dark and for every step Altair took the wooden floor made a larger squeaking sound.

The room was dark and had two beds on both sides, a window that had wooden shaped bars that could open and a dresser with a oil lamp on top of it.  
"Um...Altair...?" Malik shuddered and with a big thud Altair practically threw Malik on to one of the beds. Altair took a step closer and started removing the throwing knifes and the sword, he even removed the hidden blade and put them all on to the dresser. Malik looked up at Altair and he looked straight down back at him, half of his face hidden Altair got a bit closer and gave a big smirk at Malik.

"A...Altair?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and/or kudos if u liked the story and want me to continue :D
> 
> Stay Sharp! >;D
> 
> Follow The Creed C:
> 
> Did I Ever Tell You The Definition Of Insanity? >:]


	6. Truth Can Hurt More Then A Thousand Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan .-.

Altair took another step closer to Malik and this time he stood right in front of him. He looked down at Malik and Malik looked straight back up at him "A...Altair why are you just standing there?!" Altair jolted and turned to the window. Malik turned around as well but Altair had reacted so much faster to the white bird that had landed on the window and squeezed through the wooden bars.

"A message from Al Mualim!" Malik said surprised. "Yea...." Altair answered and grabbed the bird and unwrapped the note from its leg. Altair looked surprised,then, as he got closer he started to look both annoyed and angry, Malik took the opportunity to sneak out. Altair was too busy studying the note that he didn't notice how Malik slowly got off the bed and began to take feather light steps towards the door.

Just as he was putting his hand on the door Altair clenched his fist and the sound of the leader gloves stretching sent cold chills down Malik's spine, he stopped and turned his head a bit so he was just able to see Altair. 

"Al Mualim has requested that i stay here for six months so that i can learn from you and Assassinate six new people" Malik stared at the door lost in thoughts, just hearing the words (six months) made his head spin. 

Altair turned around and Malik did the same "s...six MONTHS?!" "Tsk...didn't i..." "SIX MONTHS?! Did it really say six months?!?!" Malik rested against the wall sighing and looking down at the floor. 

"DIDN'T I LAY YOU ON THE BED?! YOU SHOULD REST!!!" Malik jolted and looked up at Altair. He got even more surprised when Altair started walking towards him. "L...listen i am fine so don't worry about me!" 

Altair pushed Malik against the wall holding his hand over his head and putting the other one on to Maliks shoulder "i don't want to risk you getting any more hurt!" 

Malik clenched his teeth in anger "why...huh?! WHY?!" He spat.

"Because i already took a brother and a arm from you i don't want to take more or hurt you any more then i already have!!" 

Malik stared down at the floor and it felt like his stomach was twisting. There it was....what he wanted to know, what he thought it was and what he begged it wasn't. The reason why Altair was nice to him sometimes...why it seemed like he was trying to show him that he actually liked him. 

No...he didn't 'help' him or 'think' of him because Malik was a special person. He just did it so he wouldn't feel any more guilt. 

Malik turned away and stepped for the door but Altair put a hand on the door and got even closer to his back "Malik please....rest" 

"Get away from me...seek out the targets, assassinate them...then get a room in a brothel or inn whatever you have to do to get out of my face" Malik slammed the door after him leaving the confused Altair standing with his hand against the old hard wooden door.

"M...Malik"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and/or Kudos if you liked it and want more :D!
> 
> Stay Sharp! >;D
> 
> Follow The Creed C:
> 
> Did I Ever Tell You The Definition Of Insanity? >:]
> 
> Follow Me!!! If you want and please leave a comment/request on what i should write next or continue on :D


	7. Prince Of Jerusalem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malik is the real prince of Jerusalem ;D

Malik stepped down the stairs fast then straight out the door, he could feel how his heart was feeling empty...as if a ice cold knife had pierced right through it. Like his stomach was empty and someone grabbed on to it and squeezed till the hand was completely shut.

So this is what real pain feels like huh? Malik thought as he stopped in front of the local brothel. He could do it! HE COULD! Just walk right in there, leave a purse full of coin and enjoy a woman....that had been with so many men...and...oh god no he couldn't.

"You are pathetic" a woman said. Malik turned around and watch the woman closely, it was a whore.

"Me? Pathetic?" Malik spat "ha! I am not the one selling my body for men" he said with a annoyed look on his face, he turned away as he was about to leave "but you could be" 

The woman said smiling and walking closer to him. "What?!" Malik yelled and the woman put a finger over her lips to tell him to quiet down "what the hell do you mean?!" He whispered in a fast and angry voice.

"See that man over there?" The woman said pointing out a long handsome upperclass dressed man leaning against a wall in an alley. "Yeah...what about him?" 

"He likes both (m&f)....cute innocent yet fiery boys with a baby face like you will be perfect" she giggled. "Do you even know how old i am...WOMAN!"

"No i do not but you look young...sexy and you get money and pleasure for a night" she said putting her hand on to Maliks back slowly leading him to the man that looked way too classy to be staying here in the middle district.

"Paying the price for pleasure then?" Malik asked looking at the woman who was smiling wide "exactly" she answered giggling even more. "Shut up i will not find you cute by you using your fake giggling" the woman stopped and looked angry at Malik but he couldn't hold himself from smiling.

"This man was wondering if you might have been looking for some company in the intimate matter" she whispered to the man smiling and winking at him. "Is that so...ah yes he caught my attention earlier when he walked by...but i never though he was willing to sell" 

"He doesn't normally but you are special" the woman said smiling even more.

"Oh hoho i like that.....how much?" The man asked looking over at the woman then over at Malik. "Well he is a virgin so....300" 

Both Malik and the man looked shocked when the woman told the man Malik was a virgin.

"D....done!" The man threw the coin sack at the woman and she pointed out the window for the room they could stay in. "Come then little prince of Jerusalem" the man said and pulled Malik towards the brothel.

"Prince of WHAT?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and/or Kudos if you liked it! :D it helps me out and tells me if you guys want more!
> 
> Stay Sharp! >;D
> 
> Follow The Creed! C:
> 
> Did I Ever Tell You The Definition Of Insanity? >;]
> 
> Nothing Is True, Everything Is Permitted! O-O


	8. No Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith and Karma have one thing in common, when shit hits the fan both of them can be real bitches T~T"

The man pulled Malik in to the room and closed the door after him. "Finally we can get some time to get to know each other" he said taking a step closer to Malik. "I'm sorry but i am not looking to.....be intimate with someone especially NOT with a man"

The man looked at Malik with a concerned look "i see...well it's a shame that i already payed" he said as he took yet another step closer to Malik.

"Look i understand that you might feel that your money was well...practically thrown away but i...wait what is that?" Malik asked pointing at the chain neckless hanging around his neck almost hidden due to his robes covering mostly of his chest. 

"Oh this? Hehe you like it?" The man asked pulling it up and held it in front of Malik with a big smile.

Indeed it was what Malik suspected, the red cross dangled from the mans hand and Malik couldn't take his eyes off it. He was standing in the same room talking normally to a Templar. 

This man knew...and worked for the same man that took his brothers life and his arm. "You....you are a Templar" he stuttered.

The man looked shocked at the fact that Malik knew what he was "yes i am...are you a...no...hahaha no it can't be true" the man said and burst out to laugh "you are an Assassin?!?!" 

Malik rushed to the door but the man grabbed on to his arm and threw him in to a bookshelf and Malik hit his head with full speed right in to the wooden edge. The pain from his head almost drew tears in to his eyes as the room started to look blurry and spin around him.

The mans voice sounded like he was walking away but even thought it was blurry Malik could still see a dark shadow like character standing in front of him.

"And you don't even have two arms haha you are pathetic!" The man walked up to Malik and kneed him in the face, he grabbed on to Maliks hair then pulled him up so they were face to face. 

"You are nothing...do you understand? You being here...existing...it has no meaning...no purpose" The man stood up and looked down at Malik "i will see you soon Assassin and then i will bring you down and any who stand with you"

The man took force and with one kick to the head Malik fell and everything went black as the last thing he heard was a shriek and screams from women from the brothel.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked please leave a comment and/or kudos! :D
> 
> Stay Sharp! >;D
> 
> Follow The Creed C:
> 
> Did I Ever Tell You The Definition Of Insanity? >:]
> 
> Nothing Is True, Everything Is Permitted O-O!


	9. And Thou Shall Accept The Consequence Of Thou Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O.O oh.... MR.CLIFFHANGAH!! IZ BACK >:D

Everything was black. Malik looked around and it was as if he was in a closed up room, no windows no doors no light. "Malik!" Malik turned around fast to the sound of someone screaming his name and he knew just who it was "KADAR!? BROTHER WERE ARE YOU?"

 

"Malik my brother...save me!" The cries moved closer and closer to Malik as he looked all over the room. "Kadar where are you!? I'll save you just show yourself" 

 

Malik opened his eyes and saw two pair of round breast right in his face, so close his nose could actually touch them.

 

"Miss?.....could you?" Malik asked holding in his anger, Maybe the pain from his head, back and ribs was to much for him to be able to do anything else then grit his teeth. 

 

"By Allah old man are you alright?!" The woman asked leaning her head over him. Malik was finally able to move a little after the woman actually moved herself off him, Malik was able to notice that his shirt was blood stained and that the bandage from his missing arm was all bloodied and hanged outside his shirt. Actually now as he looked closely he noticed his whole shirt was completely torn and dirty from the bashing. 

 

"Call...." The never ending pain in his ribs kept hurting every time he would breath so speaking hurt as hell. 

 

"Call? What are you saying old man?" One of the other women from the brothel asked leaning over him "call me..ah....call me old again and i'll send you to Allah himself"

 

Malik glared at the woman and she stepped back, just then a taller and better dressed woman stepped inside the room "girls that will be all show the doctor inside when he comes but for now be gone"

 

The woman was wearing a long dark red dress with a cross hanging around her neck and her long red hair laying beautifully placed on her right shoulder.

 

"What is your name brother?" The woman asked giving him a concerned look. The woman rested her pale hand on his shoulder gently, trying hard not to put him in any more pain then he already was in. 

 

"Malik...not brother just Malik" the woman had been nice to him and it really didn't seem like she was a prostitude like the others. The woman smiled lightly shaking her head as if she had just red his mind "I am the owner, working as a....."mother" to the rest of the women here....i keep them safe" 

 

Not safe enough to keep them from having to sell their bodies apparently, Malik thought as he just then remembered why he was in such a pain and what he was doing here. Maliks hand formed in to a fist and he could feel how the anger creeped up at him. 

 

"Sigh...look "sister" or whatever you want to be called i need to get out of here is that doctor coming?" Malik crossed his arm even tho the sharp pain it caused in his ribs made him hiss. 

 

"Ah...sister is fine and he should be back any time now do not worry my son" the woman gestured that he should take a seat on the bed behind her as he was waiting. 

 

"Ah yeah i guess wait....he's been here before?" Malik looked confused at the woman as she shook her head saying something to herself in...hmm he could only guess from the way it sounded and his skill with language that it was in italian.

 

"My son....you have been...unconscious for four days" Maliks eyes widen and he opened his mouth as if to say something but then quickly closed it. 

 

"I need to get back to my store i uh...have a doctor close to it, um....." Malik swallowed and closed his hand in to a fist again trying hard to come up with the words "thank you...sister" he bowed his head and walked out hissing as he clutched his hand to his side. The bastard was going to pay....Malik kept repeating it to himself, he was going to make sure that the man was going to die at his blade.

 

Malik walked in a fast haste along the streets until he stood in front of the Bureaus door. The acing in his ribs had started to calm down a bit and he reached for the door. 

 

The Bureau was pitch black Malik walked inside and closed the door locking it, walking over to the oil lamps then light them. He felt safe as he always had since he moved in to the bureau, like it was his own home...well in a way it was but he just felt safe. Malik was just about to breath out in to a relived sigh as he heard some noises from the back room behind the counter where the bathroom was. 

 

Great just great! He had no weapon to defend himself against whatever was in there or more like who, as he walked closer the thought of another guard being there made him stop dead in his tracks. He HAD been gone for awhile and someone might have asked a guard to check it out, shit...

 

Suddenly the back-room door opened and a tall man walked outside and stopped just at suddenly as Malik had, his eyes wide as his lips separated. The man was like he had noticed first, taller then Malik he was wearing an white night shirt with black pants and was barefoot, his brown hair was a bit ruffled and his golden eyes shined in the reflection of the oil lamp. 

 

Altair... It had been so long since Malik had seen him without the Assassin's outfit that he hadn't recognized him at first, if it wasn't for those beautiful golden eyes Malik wouldn't recognize him at all actually. Altair's tongue slowly lingered over the scar on his lips. 

 

"Alatir...have you finished any of your contracts?" Was all Malik said as he leaned over the counter looking over at the scattered out maps. "Please don't tell me you've been lazying around i really thought you'd at least..."

 

"....where the FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Now THAT was not the expression he expected it caught him kind off guard, and Malik hated being caught off guard, he wanted ,no, NEEDED to be in control. "Don't raise your voice at me at this hour you worthless Novice!" 

 

Suddenly Altair snapped grabbing on to the back of Maliks neck, bending him down a bit as he dragged him up the stairs and in to the bedroom. It was without doubt a good trick because with only one working hand Malik had no way of lingering out of Altairs grip.

 

But he wasn't planning on doing it anyways he could feel it from the grip Altair had onto his neck, the loud breathing and how he Altair was slowly cursing under his breath. As they got to the door Altair kicked it open so hard it actually shut itself, everything was going rather smooth until Altair let go of his neck and Malik moved way to fast. The sudden movement made his ribs twist in such a fast and rough way that Malik yelped and fell forward.

 

Just as he was about to fall Altair caught him and hauled him up on the bed, still furious Altair grabbed on to Malik's robes and started to remove them but surprisingly enough he was very gentle. Feeling the awkward and weird feeling creeping on to him Malik started squirming away from Altairs touch.

 

One look, one look was all it took for Malik to lay still again. Malik knew that Altair always took it serious when finding out that Malik had gotten hurt and now...well he had been gone for four days without a word...maybe he should have reacted in a more nice and calm way, then maybe Altair wouldn't have been so angry.

 

Altairs eyes widened as he saw Malik's bloodied and blue bruised ribs, it must have hurt he knew that. It got quiet, too quiet for Malik's taste but there was not much he could do. Malik felt as if he could reach out his hand and grasp on to the awkwardness "M...malik what happened to you?" 

 

Malik looked up to snap something mean and sarcastic at him but then caught Altair's expression and he could feel his chest tightening and it felt as if his heart skipped a beat. The face Altair was making...like he was seconds away from crying. 

 

"Malik please tell me..." Altair put his hand on Maliks cheek to stroke his thumb over a not-too deep cut. "I was attacked by a templar dressed as a normal noble" wait...why did he just tell him that? And so fast without even thinking?! There was something about Altair's face...like he really cared and that sad look...he just wanted it to go away and so it did but it turned in to something....he wished would go away even more. 

 

Altair clenched his fist and he growled as his teeth showed, he was barley able to get up before his rage took over and he slammed his fist in to the the dresser standing next to the bed. Malik looked closely but quietly as he could see Altair was shaking with anger. 

 

"A fucking Templar?!?! TRICKED YOU?! How did he get to you? In the middle of the streets?! What the hell...?!" Altair just walked back and forth in the room going from talking to yelling in matter of seconds just blurring out whatever he was thinking.

 

"Altair calm yourself! No, he didn't attack me in the middle of the street" Malik ensured him scared that Altair would just go out stabbing random people, but it being night and only guards being out...well the point was that Malik had to try everything he could to calm down Altair. 

 

Altair had always been...he had always had problems controlling his anger, once when they were younger Malik had gotten attacked by four maybe five other "teenagers" because he was more interested in book and skills then girls. Altair stumbled upon hearing Malik yell as they were kicking at him whilst he was laying the ground. He will never forget that day....Altair had beaten up all but the leader....he saved him for last...like a wolf weakening and tiring out it's prey before attacking, he remembered hearing how Altair swore that if the guy ever...EVER laid a hand on Malik he'd come back and remove the mans manhood with his own blade. Malik had felt special...loved in a way, it was a feeling that was coming back to the surface again.

 

"Then where?!" Altair grew impatient and Malik started to notice is, surly he wasn't about to tell Altair the truth?" But did he have a choice? No, no he didn't and he knew it. There was just the trouble of finding a way to make it sound less well "i was about to sell my body to a templar man" ish...

 

"It was at a...*ehem* brothel" now THAT was not what Altair was expecting, he turned around to watch Malik as if he was trying to joke but it was later on clear he wasn't.

 

"A....WHY WERE YOU THERE?! SEEKING A WOMANS TOUCH FOR MONEY?!" "OF-FUCKING-COURSE NOT! THE TEMPLAR WAS GOING TO" no! Don't wander off saying too much because you get mad, you can control it Malik said to himself. Altair was smarter then Malik gave him credit for and it was as the sudden stop had made it clear what he was going to say. 

 

"You were going to be a prostitude...man?" The way he said it and the confused tone almost drove Malik over the line and he almost clearly aloud laughed. Then he got pissed off.

 

"NO I WAS PUSHED IN TO IT!" Altairs angry look didn't loosen and now he bit down on to his lip so much that his sharp white teeth showed. Altair slowly walked over to the bed and looked down at Malik putting two fingers under his chin forcing him to look him in the eyes "you can go ahead and sell your body to men and TEMPLAR men at that" the calm tone Altair was using made Malik uneasy "but you can't even bare me touching you to heal your wounds?" 

 

"You try to hate me but you really can't with all off your heart can you?" A smirk appeared on Altair's face as he said those words. Alatir leaned down so that they were only nose distance between them 

 

"When i'm done with you Malik...you will hate me with all of your heart" Altair grabbed on to Maliks hair, pulled him even more up and leaned in fast as their lips met with force and roughness. 

"Ough!"


	10. Pleasure Me Once And I Shall Leave You Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!! ;D

Malik opened his eyes and had to adjust to the sudden darkness that dwelled over the room. 

 

It was very quiet, the whole city was actually quiet that must have meant that it was almost time for the sun to rise.

 

Malik turned in the bed to face the door as the bed made a little squek noise that made the body next to him move a little bit in annoyance. 'A...Altair? Why was he laying next to me?' Everything started to come back and Malik's surprised look suddenly turned in to an pissed off fake smile.

 

'...that SON OF A BITCH!' okay okay now is my chance just lean over him, grab the hidden blade and SHOVE IT THROUG HIS MOTHERFUCKING FOREHEAD!'

 

'Hehe okay...

step 1. Grab knife

Step 2. Stab the fuck out of his stupid face

Step 3. Tell Al Mualim Altair died and live in pease for the rest of your life'

 

The horrifying smile on Malik's face was caught by a white dove that quickly gave out a squick and flew away, no doubt Malik was seriously pissed off but the reaction from the dove made him frown a bit and laid up further up the bed.

 

The fact that Malik quickly stopped himself from leaning on his left side made his heart hurt a little. What was once there had been such a big sacrifice and for what? nothing! It pissed him off even more.

 

But did it add to the anger and rage he had for Altair? No. Altair had acted after the instructions of Al Mualim....well he hadn't really but it was Al Mualim that sent them all there in the first place. 

 

If only Altair had been sent there would he have been dead by now? And what of Kadar? Would he still be alive? Or would he dwell so much over the lost of the 'Great Altair - Master Assassin' that he would have just perished and blown away with the sand? 

 

No...too many questions were spinning around in Malik's head and he would get the answers he wanted when the time was right.

 

But now that Altair had to stay there...maybe that will give him the time to figure out somethings related to him. 

 

'Oh right...' Malik thought as he leaned over Altair grabbing a throwing knife "first i'm going to make you a new face" Malik whispered raising the blade ready to stab Altair right in the forehead. 

 

A sigh released from his now parted dry lips as he threw the knife right at the door. He sighed again looking down at Altair's face 'why?' The one question that no one will ever have the full answer to.

 

Malik sat up straight looking at Altair's face, how could people say that he is nothing but Al Mualim's aren dog? He was young when he joined just as Malik had been.... Too young to know and too blindfolded by Al Mualim's words and believes to ever be able to trust his own judgment.

 

Malik's hand slowly stroke Altairs cheek feeling the light stub from his beard against his smooth hand. Why couldn't life be this calm and easy everyday? 

 

Suddenly something grabbed on and pulled Malik's hand forcing him forward and as his own lips meet Altair's, he couldn't hold back a light moan.

 

It caught both Malik and Altair off guard and both their eyes widened "i....um i didn't mean..." For the first time ever Malik was actually speechless.

 

But it didn't matter as Altair wrapped his hand around Malik's waist pressing him harder against his own body. Skin meet skin and so did their lips once more. 

 

Altair's tongue roughly invaded Malik's mouth and Malik couldn't help but do the same, it was as if some kind of lust that had hid deep inside him broke loose from it's chains and was now taking it all in.

 

Altair's hand let go of Malik's and grasped on to his hair pulling his head back as he started licking up and down Malik's tender neck leaving a trail of small kisses. His hand then slid down Malik's thigh pulling it up so that it was brushing against Altair's waist. 

 

Malik moaned louder against Altair's lips as he grabbed on to his shoulder. 'W...what was going on?! Why couldn't he hold back? It was wrong wasn't it? But then why did it feel so good?'

 

"Altair....why?" Malik tried his best to form a sentence but the feeling of the growing length in his pants was driving him crazy. Altair caught Malik's gaze and smirked as he started rubbing his own length agains Malik's.

 

Malik's sudden open mouth moan made Altair's whole body shuddered a bit and he pushed his hips forward in to a deeper thrust agains Malik "Altair why do this?" Malik said almost in a begging voice that almost drove Altair over the edge. 

 

"Malik...let me do this and i won't bother you anymore" Altair stopped moving and watched as Malik calmed down. "You mean....i use my body to pleasure you and you won't bother me anymore?" Altair simply gave a nod knowing Malik would refuse, yell at him and storm off.

 

Malik saw through it and decided that this would be a game Altair DIDN'T win "okay, agreed" 

 

Altair's shocked expression was a clear satisfying win for Malik and he couldn't hold back a big grin. He had won! 

 

"Are you sure? If you agree there is no turning back" suddenly Altair's expression changed in to a more serious one. Whiteout thinking Malik nodded back, too deep in thoughts that he had won that he didn't even notice what Altair had said. 

 

"Good" Altair said as he gently pushed Malik up and off the bed, Malik's feet meet the hard wooden floor and his whole body was aching to get back in the cozy bed. Malik looked confused as Altair sat on the bed pushing away the cover and leaning back a bit. 

 

"You were the one that said you'd satisfy me so start" Malik's eyes widened as he started bitting at his lower lip "or have you chickened out?" 

 

Malik got down on his knees swallowing as he looked up at Altair "never..." A smirk settled on Altair's lips as he gestured with his arms that Malik could start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are really starting to heat up! Thank you for the likes :D!!! Just FYI: Malik kind of "passed out" i guess in the last chapter i mean he had gotten the shit beaten outta him >.


	11. Hot Night In Jerusalem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have some big changes coming in the next chapters i REALLY hope you guys will like it :)

Altair leaned back on his elbows just enough to look Malik in the eyes “well?” he asked. Malik placed his hand on Altair’s leg “such impatiens Altair…this is why you are a Novice” Malik whispered. Altair grabbed on to Malik’s robes and pulled him up so that they were facing each other “playtime is over Malik!” he hissed baring his teeth.

“I grow tired of your childish games” Altair placed his hand on Malik’s neck and crushed their lips together not caring that Malik’s teeth were scraping his lips. Malik didn’t move away but he didn’t kiss him back just pressed his own lips together, Altair stroked his hand over Malik’s ass and in shock Malik gasped. ‘’so easy…’’ Altair thought as his tongue invaded Malik’s mouth. The grip Altair had on Malik’s neck prevented him from drawing back and he had no choice but to follow Altair’s lead. 

Malik’s cheeks grew red and Altair finally let go of the grip he had on Malik’s neck, both of them were out of breath, so they just sat there staring at each other. Malik sitting in Altair’s lap and Altair’s hands wrapped around him, one hand on his back the other one on his ass “Malik….let me” Altair whispered. 

Malik gave a quick nod and a small gasp as suddenly he was flipped over and now laying on his back in the bed “just once…” Altair purred as he nipped at Malik’s neck. He kept repeating those words as he traced small kisses and bites along Malik’s body, his skilled fingers quickly undid Malik’s robes and with a swift pull Malik’s robes and tunic was laying on the floor. 

Altair took a moment to admire the sight in front of him, a small lustful grin appearing on his lips. Altair grabbed on to his own tunic and pulled it over his head carelessly throwing it on the floor. Malik’s mouth went dry as he looked up at Altair, his scarred torso was in good shape, his dark brown hair a bit messy and those golden eyes staring down at him as if he was a piece of meat. Altair leaned down, slowly placing a kiss on Malik’s lips “Malik….” He whispered as he placed his forehead against Malik’s forehead.

Malik could hear the pain in Altair’s voice. No matter how much he tried to hide it, he wanted to do this just as much as Altair did. Malik gently tilted his head and kissed the scar that Altair had over his lip. Altair froze and for a second so did Malik’s heart. He was about to say something but was interrupted by a small groan coming from Altair, suddenly he could feel something hard rubbing against his leg and he bit back a moan. 

‘’this is wrong….so wrong’’ he thought yet he couldn’t stop himself from grinding against Altair’s leg letting out small moans “who’s the impatient one now?” Altair purred as he dove his nose in the crook of Malik’s neck. Both of them laying there grinding against each other and trying to be as quiet as possible. 

Malik was about to hiss a sarcastic insult but bit back when he saw Altair freeze. Altair had started kissing down Malik’s body when he stopped at his torso, it was full of small scratches and some old scars but that wasn’t what Altair was staring at, no, it was the massive bruise on his ribcage that caught his attention. Malik could see the hate in Altair’s eyes and he was kind of happy it wasn’t pointed towards him. Altair’s eyes lifted to the stump that was all that was left of Malik’s arm and drew his head back. 

Malik’s stomach turned and for the first time in years it felt as if he could cry, he pushed Altair to the side and got up “Malik…what are you doing?” Altair asked with a hoarse voice. Malik’s hands were shaking a bit as he leaned down to grab on to the tunic and his dark blue robes “Malik?!” 

“Work” Malik whispered as he walked over to the door opening it and slowly walking out, just as the door closed behind him he could feel a wet tear drop on his cheek. Why was this happening? What has he done to deserve nothing but misery? Malik quickly wiped the tear off of his cheek and began walking down the creaky stairs. 

After putting his clothes back on Malik searched after some paper and ink after all he had to answer Al Mualim’s letter. “Malik….” He heard from the stairway, he didn’t bother to look up “rest Altair you have contracts in the morning” he said calmly. “Malik I thought you wanted…?” 

Malik slammed his hand on to the desk he was standing in front of “IF YOU ONLY WANT TO THINK WITH YOUR COCK THERE’S A BROTHEL NOT FAR FROM HERE!” Altair jumped at the sudden outburst “I’M SURE THEY WOULD BE MORE THEN HAPPY TO TAKE YOU IN” Malik barked before he looked back down at the paper. 

Altair was about to say something but Malik didn’t want to hear it, he couldn’t bear anymore! He had to get away, right now “Malik I don’t…” “I’m going to deliver this letter to Al Mualim myself” he interrupted “take care of the Bureau while I am gone!” Altair was speechless.

Malik grabbed on to the letter and some maps he had worked on, he walked around the desk and headed for the door when an arm grabbed on to him and slammed him against the wall “Altair let go of me!” Malik hissed but was interrupted by a hug “take your time Malik, i….i do not know what has angered you but if you need to ride to Masyaf I will travel with you” Altair looked Malik in the eyes with concern.

“No, i’ll be fine”


	12. What To Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xD so sorry but it's a bit of a short and sloppy chapter but i felt that i had to upload something!! More to come in the near - ish future!

Malik reached for the door when it suddenly swung open and he was thrown back against the desk, Malik would have hit his head on the very edge of the desk had not two strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him in to a warm embrace. He looked up at Altairs face and felt a shrill go down his spine, Altair wasn’t looking down at Malik but his grip only tighten when Malik tried to move.

 

Altairs eyes were dark, his usual beautiful golden orbs stared at the man who walked in as if it was the devil himself. With one swift movement Malik was standing behind him his face showing nothing but confusion.

 

“I am looking for one mister…Malik Al-Sayf” the voice no doubt foreign read off of a paper who was then carelessly thrown to the side. The man took another step forward and Malik could hear Altairs fingers snapping one by one.

 

“In other words, the _boy_ who serviced me in the brothel” Altair was on him in a second holding him tight by the throat and slamming his body against the desk. The man started trashing with his arms in an attempt to breath but Altair wasn’t budging.  

 

“Altair wait don’t-“

 

“You touched him?! Assam Alaykom! I’ll slit your throat and feed you to the rats like the shit you are!” Altair spat at the man slamming down the mans head against the desk until he was crying out curses.

 

“ALTAIR STOP!” Malik screamed loud enough for Altair to halter but not enough to make him look back at him. Altairs eyes were sown on to the man, he was panting and his teeth were gritted so hard his canines were showing.

 

“Altair….please if this man has searched me out, Neik! He might have already told more people who I am! What this place is!” Malik for some odd reason was stammering, something he hadn’t done since he was ten years of age. Perhaps it was because he knew this was all his fault or it was because he might have just given everything they had and knew because of his _emotions_.

 

“No i only came to see you Batroun, I’m sorry I just left you like that” Altair pulled the man up by his neck and stared in to his eyes daring him to say another word. The man only laughed in his face and spat some half nonsense curs his way.

 

“Malik his breath stinks of alcohol” it was all Altair said before he pulled the man to his feet and looked over at Malik yet he didn’t meet his eyes.

 

“Alright so let’s just throw him-“

 

“Neek Hallak” Altair simply said as he pulled his hand away from the mans neck and straightened out his own linen shirt.

 

“I will come back, you know this do you not? I will make both of you pay for this!” He mumbled slurred taking a step towards Malik “taa' mos”

 

“Now what are we going to do with you?”

 


End file.
